Vuelo lento
by Azabache
Summary: Songfic SoulxMaka con "hot air balloon" de owl city. Maka y Soul están peleados... otra vez


Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen (T_T) y la canción de hot air balloon pertenece al maravilloso grupo canadiense, Owl City (sois lo máaas! Siempre conseguís inspirarme! =D)

Bueno este es un songfic de Soul Eater que se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo pero que no llegué a escribir por dos razones: 1ª. Me daba flojera xD y 2ª. Tenía entre manos el fic de "Mi Vida en el Shibusen", pero…¡claro! Todo iba como la seda cuando de repente a la web le dio la gana de joderme la vida impidiéndome subir más caps! Dx ARGH! Estoy que trino….¬¬ en fin aki va una de las muxas locas ideas que en mi cabeza se amontonan:

_**Vuelo Lento**_

_Con Owl City de invitado especial:_

"_**Hot air balloon"**_

Miraba por la ventana del taxi con expresión enfurruñada cual niña de 5 años en plena rabieta mientras Soul intentaba ignorarme conversando con el conductor del automóvil. "Mejor, así me deja en paz de una vez…", pensé aún enojada; "Soul Eater Evans es el ser viviente más indeseable y odioso de todo el sistema solar" ¿Queréis saber por qué mi arma y yo estamos así de tensos y enfadados el uno con el otro? Bien, pues prestad atención:

Yo estaba tan tranquila en el apartamento sentada en el sofá leyendo mi libro y Soul a mi lado jugando con su PSP cuando de repente él me hizo saltar en mi asiento como un resorte por un susto que me dio al soltar un taco en voz muy alta.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! – Le pregunté exaltada.

-Argh… la PSP se ha quedado colgada otra vez… ¡y no guarde la partida!

Le miré con una gotita a lo anime y suspiré exasperada… este Soul no tiene remedio. Él se molestó por mi actitud (cosa que vi incomprensiblemente innecesaria) y me preguntó algo enojado:

-¿Algún problema? Me has preguntado qué ocurría y yo solo he contestado.

-No hay ningún problema Soul, es solo que creo que enojarse y ponerse tan nervioso por un simple videojuego no merece la pena… - Respondí yo con el mismo tono amenazante.

-Ah ya veo… entonces si tu perdieras una hoja de ese libro y te pusieras nerviosa y enojada con el mundo SÍ merecería la pena ¿verdad?

-Pues SÍ, Soul. Un libro no es lo mismo que una PSP, si yo pierdo una hoja no la puedo recuperar y si tú no guardas la partida no importa, pues puedes volver a empezarla y ya está.

-Es lo mismo – Dijo él.

-No es lo mismo – Volví al ataque.

-ES lo mismo.

-NO es lo mismo.

-¡QUE SÍ!

-¡QUE NO!

Ambos dos nos mirábamos a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y con los nervios a flor de piel. Estábamos furiosos el uno con el otro, nos habíamos enojado demasiado por una tontería así, pero nuestras peleas siempre son por estupideces. Todo el resto del día nos lo pasamos dirigiéndonos al otro con monosílabos secos y sin mirarnos a la cara. Cuando llegué a la cama, coloque la almohada en mi cara y chillé, chillé con todas mis fuerzas para liberar toda esa presión y rabia acumuladas. Sabía que Soul también estaría haciendo lo mismo, lo sabía con certeza. Al día siguiente (es decir, hoy) seguíamos igual de enfadados y lo único que hicimos fue quedarnos en casa sin hacer nada, hasta que llamaron al teléfono. Era Liz, decía que Shinnigami-sama había organizado una carrera de globos de aire caliente en las llanuras.

_-¿Os apetece venir?_ _– _Preguntó desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Yo respondí después de mirar de reojo a Soul que miraba la tele sin mucho interés a nuestra conversación.

-Claro que sí, Liz – Dije muy animada – NOS ENCANTARÁ asistir a la carrera.

Pude sentir cómo Soul me fulminaba con la mirada preguntándose qué demonios era esa carrera. Colgué a Liz y me topé con los interrogantes ojos rojos de mi compañero.

-Vamos a ir a una carrera de globos de aire caliente, no te resistas, ya he dicho que iríamos – Dije seria.

Él resopló con flojera.

-¿Por qué no me preguntaste antes?

-Porque… - Dudé por un momento.

Él esperaba mi respuesta, estaba claro, pero yo no sabía qué decir. "Porque estamos peleados ¿recuerdas?", esa sería una respuesta bien estúpida.

-No importa – Dijo con sorna – Está claro que después de todo no sabemos hacer otra cosa que pelearnos ¿Verdad, Maka?

Le miré algo sorprendida y enojada. ¿Qué insinuaba? ¿Que yo era una amargada de la vida que solo sabe enfadarse? Si era así, el tampoco estaba para echarse rositas, pues aún recuerdo que el también tiene carácter. Decidí darme un paseo para relajarme hasta que llegase la hora de irnos a las llanuras. Cuando volví al apartamento aún algo susceptible por la pelea, (Mira que nuestros enfados duran mucho) Soul me esperaba delante del taxi con expresión seria e impaciente.

-Tarde, para variar – Dijo él mientras me abría la puerta del auto.

-Cállate, pesado – Le espeté yo.

Ahora, en el trayecto, evitábamos mirarnos a la cara e ignorarnos para no enfadarnos otra vez. Él conversaba con el conductor y yo miraba por la ventana. Tardamos varias horas en llegar al punto de encuentro, donde todos nos esperaban mientras ponían a punto el equipo necesario para volar. A nosotros nos tocó preparar un globo multicolor de tonos fosforitos. Tras hacer los últimos preparativos para la carrera, todos los globos se encontraban llenos de aire a pocos metros por encima del suelo listos para despegar, dieron la señal de salida y Soul y yo nos apresuramos a soltar la cuerda que nos sujetaba. Nos elevamos bastante lento, pero sin detenernos, veíamos todos los globos de los demás: El de Kid y Crona era negro, blanco y rosa; el de las Thomson tenía la bandera americana en él; y el de Tsubaki y Black Star era blanco con estrellas amarillas por todas partes.

Todos los globos llevaban consigo una radio, nosotros éramos los únicos que la utilizábamos para escuchar música. Ahora mismo estaba sonando una canción que encajaba perfectamente con la situación en la que estábamos: _Hot air balloon_, del grupo Owl City.

_**We load a prelude to our own fairytale.  
And bought a parachute at a church rummage sale  
And with a mean sewing machine and miles of thread  
We sewed the day above la in navy and red.  
We round a racetrack to your moms kitchen stairs  
And fought the shadows back down your dark basement stairs. I lit a match and let it catch to light up the room.  
And then you yelled as we beheld an old maroon.**_

Hot air balloon

I'll be out of mind  
and you'll be out of ideas pretty soon.  
So lets spend the afternoon  
in a cold hot air balloon.  
Leave your jacket behind.  
We now can touch the tree tops over town.  
I can't wait to kiss the ground wherever we touch back down.

We drank the great lakes like cold lemonade.  
And both got stomach aches sprawled out in the shade.  
So bored to death you held your breath and I tried not to yawn. You make my frown turn upside and now my worries are gone.

I'll be out of mind  
and you'll be out of ideas pretty soon.  
So lets spend the afternoon  
in a cold hot air balloon.  
Leave your jacket behind  
we now can touch the tree tops over town.  
I can't wait to kiss the ground wherever we touch back down.

I'll be out of mind  
and you'll be out of ideas pretty soon.  
So lets spend the afternoon  
in a cold hot air balloon.  
Leave your jacket behind  
we now can touch the tree tops over town.  
I can't wait to kiss the ground wherever we touch back down

-Maka – Me llamó Soul con sorna – Haz el favor de estar atenta al viento y bajar el nivel de altura, que nos vamos a salir volando.

Yo le hice caso con rabia acumulada en el pecho ¿Por qué teníamos que llevarnos así de mal? A mí Soul me agrada… cuando no se comporta de esa manera tan deplorable, pero en realidad es un buen chico y un compañero fuerte. Deseaba decir todo lo mal que me caía Soul y al mismo tiempo hacer las paces con él. Solo se me ocurrió una forma de hacerlo: sincerándome.

-Soul – Le llamé yo algo más relajada – Quería decirte algo…

Él me miró sorprendido por mi cambio de tono de voz.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Verás… quería decirte que… - Tragué saliva – Que eres un egocéntrico, un pervertido, un maleducado, un chulo, un pasota, un vago y un IMBÉCIL.

Lo solté todo, me sentí liberada, pero al mismo tiempo me arrepentí, pues sabía que esto solo empeoraría las cosas. Miré a Soul desafiante, el cual temblaba y vibraba de rabia contenida; respiró hondo y también empezó a criticarme:

-Pues tú eres una niñata bipolar, una gritona, una agresiva, un ratón de biblioteca, una malpensada, una desaprensiva y además ESTÁS PLANA.

Me enfurecí a más no poder, empezamos una pelea más:

-¡Baboso! ¡Cada vez que ves un alma llenas todo de saliva, cerdo!

-¡Cabezota! ¡Cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien te haga cambiar de opinión, so terca!

-¡Maricón!

-¡Marimacho!

-¡¡Asqueroso!!

-¡¡Huérfana!!

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso… ¿Me acababa de llamar… huérfana? Sabía que se refería a mi madre, pero se había pasado un montón. Mi cuerpo reaccionó solo, me acerqué a él lanzando chispas por los ojos y le propiné una bofetada de tal calibre que hizo que se tambalease. Por un momento me alegré de que le hubiera dolido, pero luego descubrí mi error al observar con horror cómo él perdía el equilibrio y caía por el borde de la cesta del globo. Grité de puro terror, pero descubrí cómo se agarraba al borde con sus dos manos mientras me pedía ayuda. Sin pensármelo dos veces, le agarré de las manos y tiré con todas mis fuerzas para subirle de nuevo. No podía permitirme perder sus manos, si lo hacía jamás me perdonaría el que le él hubiese muerto… por mi culpa. Tiraba, tiraba con toda mi alma y cuerpo, poco a poco, pude ver cómo él conseguía subir del todo y quedar a salvo por fin.

Nos sentamos espalda contra espalda jadeando exhaustos debido al cansancio. Yo aún estaba aterrorizada, estuve a punto de matar a mi arma, a punto de matar a… Soul… Mi cuerpo de convulsionó entre sollozos muy sonoros que llamaron la atención de mi compañero.

-Maka… no llores… - Dijo él mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

-Pero Soul… yo… tú – No me salían las palabras – He estado… a punto de matarte, Soul…

-No era tu intención, Maka… Y además todo lo que dijiste de mí es verdad, soy todo eso y más.

-Entonces… ¿Me perdonas? – Pregunté aún llorando.

-Claro que sí, siempre que tú me perdones a mí – Dijo con su sonrisa de tiburón.

Sentí dentro de mí algo revolviéndose, flotando, revoloteando… mariposas… No lo soportaba más, con un grito ahogado me abalancé sobre Soul y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡SOUL! – Grité llorando con más fuerza mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos – Soul… gracias…

-Hala, hala; ya pasó, no llores más ¿vale?

Él me mecía entre sus brazos como a una niña mientras yo llenaba su ropa de lágrimas. De pronto, noté cómo me separaba de él para mirarme fijamente a los ojos acercándose lentamente a mi rostro… me besó, con ternura, con sentimiento con pasión. Me pilló desprevenida, por lo que al principio no le correspondí, pero después me dejé llevar por el movimiento de sus labios y su lengua cerrando mis ojos lentamente… No sabía qué era esto que notaba en mi pecho y en mi vientre, supongo que se trataba de… amor… sí, era amor, del verdadero. Nos separamos, me sonrió dulcemente y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho aún abrazada a él… ambos sabíamos que nos queríamos con locura, sobraban las palabras, y entonces fue cuando supe que por mucho que peleásemos, siempre estaríamos juntos.

Un poco meloso, lo sé, pero no tengo remedio xD espero vuestros reviews! Lo más probable es que no reciba NI UNO ¬¬ pero nunca viene mal recordaros para qué sirve ese botón blanco y verde de ahí abajo ^^.


End file.
